Turkey Drop
by Wicked Wonder
Summary: Slash The sequel to Bittersweet Chocolate. What happens when Eric tells his parents...


Boy Meets World

"Turkey Drop"

Series: "Food"

Summary: When Jack and Eric tell his parents about their new relationship, angst and laughter happens.

Rating: R for mature themes, watercolor sex and slashiness

Note: This is the second in a series of stories based on "Hello. I'm Eric Matthews." By Tune Youg. The first story is called "Bittersweet Chocolate". To understand this story, you should really read those two first. 

Setting: AU in what would have been the eighth season. Jack is in graduate school, and Angela, Shawn, Cory and Topanga are still at Pennbrooke. Again, I like to think of Eric as goofy rather than mentally challenged and that's how I write about him.

Feedback: Vixxxen@rocketmail.com

Disclaimer: They're not mine. If they were, there would be no shirts for the boys- ever!

Note: If you read this before, it's basically the same, just restructured and clarified a little. Feel free to reread, though!

========================================================================

Breathing slowed. Heartbeats came back down to normal. Their hands intertwined as they kissed softly. 

"May I say, wow, and maybe add a my goodness." Jack's voice was still ragged, but was beginning to take on signs of sleepiness. His eyes slipped closed.

"I'll take that my goodness and raise it a whoo-hoo." Eric's eyes were already shut and his head was lying on Jack's chest. Their first few attempts at lovemaking had been awkward, but now proved the saying that practice makes perfect. They drifted off to sleep on the still Wednesday morning.

 A soft knock sounded on the door. Eric raised his head and listened tiredly as the doorknob started to turn.

"Wait!" Jack yelled out, scrambling for his boxers. "The tie is on the doorknob!" He pulled a shirt over his head before hissing at Eric, "Put the lube in the drawer!"

They hurriedly got dressed and hid the evidence of the morning's lovemaking before Shawn poked his head in. "All I was going to say was that Angela and I are leaving tonight."

"You're still going to our house for Thanksgiving, right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but since we don't have any classes after noon, we thought we would leave early, avoid all of the holiday traffic."

"I thought we were going to caravan," Jack pointed out.

Shawn shrugged. "I figured that you and Eric would want some time alone."

"Oh." At a loss for words, Jack turned and started picking up clothes that were scattered all over the floor. 

"I'll see you before you leave," Eric said. "I'm off work starting at noon today."

"We'll stop in and say bye." Shawn turned to exit the room.

"I didn't know that you were getting off early," Jack said, turning to Eric.

"I was going to surprise you," Eric said sheepishly. "I had a lunch planned."

"We can still do lunch. In fact, I could go for some breakfast." Then Jack took a glance at the clock. "Or not. Look, I've got to be in class in an half hour." He crossed over to Eric and they kissed. "We can talk at lunch, okay?" He jumped into the shower.

Eric finished picking up the remaining clothes (something Jack insisted on) and started getting ready for work. Normally, his schedule would call for him to be in earlier, but his store was opening shortened hours due to the holiday.

Jack stepped out of the shower, rubbing his head with a towel. "All yours. See you at one."

"Deal."

As Eric got ready and walked out into the crisp November air, he thought about how much his life had changed. He had graduated from college, got a great job as a supervisor, and- oh yeah- had found true love with his best friend.

A year ago, he had written a letter admitting his feelings about his best friend, Jack. By coincidence, his sister-in-law, Topanga, read it the past May, and her approval had meant a lot, even if he still was too afraid of losing Jack's friendship to tell him how he felt. Finally, Jack had read an entry in his journal that made _Jack_ write him a letter. They had been together ever since.

As he walked to his store, he just had two questions for the future. He figured that he would ask Jack when he next saw him.

The morning passed swiftly. Jack's psychology class had a debate about whether environment was a basis for decisions that people made, and he got so into the discussion that he was surprised when the bell rang. Gathering up his books, he went outside only to see Eric waiting next to the car they shared.

"Hey!" Jack said, his face breaking into a grin. Eric had that effect on him.

"Hey yourself," Eric answered, also smiling. "Hop in. We have reservations."

"We do? Where at?"

"The apartment, but I like to call it, Chez Eric's." Eric grinned at him devilishly as he drove.

"Eyes on the road, Eric," Jack said playfully.

The drive was short, and they were soon in the apartment, eating huge subs that Eric had ordered.

"I need to ask you something, well, actually two things," Eric said, putting down his sandwich. "How do you think that we should, you know, tell our parents?"

"I'm thinking that the direct approach would probably work best. I mean, your parents are cool. My mom will probably freak, and my stepdad will disown me. Again."

"I don't know," Eric said doubtfully. He bit his lip.  "My parents never talk about 'alternative lifestyles', you know? And I don't know whether that's to our advantage or disadvantage."

"Why don't we see if we can get someone to feel them out? Like, Morgan?"

"Or Cory," Eric said slowly, as a plan began to emerge in his head.

"Wait," Jack said warily. "I know that look on your face. You're planning something! Please don't do this. This could blow up in our face!"

"Or it could work perfectly," Eric said, rubbing his hands together with glee. "Anyway, there's always your idea. Say, hey Mom, Jack and I are seeing each other, and please pass the cranberry jelly stuff?"

"Cranberry jelly stuff?"

"Yeah, you know, it comes in the can, and you slice it, and no one actually eats it. But that's not the point! I want my parents to know, not to cause them to choke at the table."

"Then don't tell them at the table," Jack said practically.

"But where's the drama in that?"

Jack sighed. "What was the other thing, Eric?"

Eric looked down. "I know this is going to seem stupid, but what do I call you?"

"Jack, or My God will do."

"You nut." Eric punched him lightly on the shoulder. "What I mean is, what do I call you in relationship to me? Introducing you as my friend doesn't seem, I don't know, enough anymore."

"Oh," Jack breathed. It had never occurred to him. "Well, let's go over the choices. Boyfriend?"

They looked at each other for a minute and said together, "Nah."

"It seems, well..."Jack was searching for a phrase.

"Not us." Eric said firmly. "What about the all purpose 'lover'?"

"Let's just not give our parents a convenient visual. How about significant other?"

"That seems kinda cold to me. How about beau?"

"As in, I am your beau? It's different."

"It actually means boyfriend, but we wouldn't actually have to say it."

"I like it," Jack said, the smile returning to his face. "And it has a certain Southern charm."

"Good. Now, come, my beau. You have another class to attend before we can leave tonight." They both laughed as they walked out of the apartment.

"I just wanna fly," Eric sang in a loud, off-key voice. "Put your arms around me, baby, put your arms around me, baby."

"I would, if I wasn't behind the wheel, if only to get you to STOP SINGING!" Jack turned the radio off and popped in a tape. Immediately, he began singing to the song.

"Why is my baby blue? You used to be there, like a sunny day." He sounded better than Eric, but only marginally.

"Ugh! Couldn't you listen to something a little more current?"

"Why don't we just talk? Oh, I need to pull off. Make sure Cory sees me signal. He doesn't look like he's paying much attention."

"I think Topanga's talking. Yeah, she is, because she's making that 'Cory, I'm pissed' face and Cory is looking clueless. But yeah, he saw you."

The two cars pulled into a gas station lot and as Jack put some more gas in the tank, Eric sauntered over to Cory's car, where Topanga was still gesturing wildly. He knocked on the window, startling both of the occupants of the car.

Cory rolled down his window with relief. "Eric! I'm so very, very glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too, Cory, Pangers. Listen, Jack and I want to tell Mom and Dad, what's been going on. Could you, um, feel them out? I really appreciate your help."

"No problem, Eric," Topanga said. She smiled warmly. "Now can you settle a... discussion that Cory and I are having?"

"Well, look at that. Jack seems to be signaling me! We'll talk at the house, 'kay?" Eric fairly sprinted back to his car. He knew better than to get in the middle of one of his brother and sister-in-law's arguments.

They arrived at the Matthews' house soon after. Everyone piled out of their cars and Cory rang the doorbell. Mrs Matthews answered the door, with a squirming Josh in her arms.

"Hi, everyone! Alan, they're here!" She put Josh down, who scampered off to parts unknown. Everyone began hugging and greeting each other.

"Where's Morgan?" Cory wondered, after he had been hugged by his mother for the third time.

"As far as I know, still upstairs. I told her that everyone would be arriving soon, but.."

"I'll get her!" Eric volunteered and ran up the steps before anyone could say anything. He knocked softly on Morgan's door before entering.

"Come in," she said in an 'I'm a disaffected teenager' voice.

He entered, always surprised to see that instead of the sweet girl's room that she had when she was younger, Morgan's room screamed Early Rebellious Teenager, except that she was highly intelligent and her room reflected that. Morgan herself was stretched out on the bed, writing furiously in a diary. She rolled over to see Eric in the doorway.

"Man! You almost gave me a frickin' heart attack!" She got off of the bed and launched herself into Eric's arms. "Believe it or not, I missed you. I haven't really seen you since last year!"

"Hey! I was here all of the time last summer." Eric protested. "You were the one that was usually gone."

"The price of being a social butterfly," Morgan sighed dramatically. "So, work okay?"

"Same old. High school?"

"Ditto. Anything else new?"

"Well," Eric said, sitting on her bed, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Morgan also sat back down. "Nothing bad, right?" For a second, Eric could see the young, too-serious-for-her-own-good Morgan.

"Depends on your perspective. I am using that phrase way too much lately." 

"Okay, shoot."

Deciding that straightforwardness was the best policy, Eric said, "Jack and I are together."

She snorted. "You and Jack are always together. You're like an old married couple."

Seeing that his subtle approach had gone soaring over her head, Eric added, "He's my beau."

"Your what?" Diving for a dictionary, Morgan skimmed for the word until she found the definition. She read it and blinked. "Well, there's one fantasy biting the dust. I had a crush on him for years!"

"You're not freaking?"

She snorted again. "This is the 21st century, is it not? Anyway, you seem happy. As long as you remain happy, it will work out for me."

"Whew. One less person to tell." Eric wiped imaginary perspiration off of his brow. "Let's get downstairs before everyone thinks you're beating me."

Morgan grabbed his arm. "Wait. At this point, who doesn't know?"

"Well, Mom and Dad. And Jack's mom and stepdad."

"This should make for an interesting Thanksgiving," Morgan remarked, as she made her way down the steps into the crowd of people.

'Yeah, _interesting_,' Eric thought, as he followed her.

Jack took a look around the crowded living room. In addition to all of the Matthewses and SO's, there were some anonymous relatives who were passing Josh around, and commenting on how much the other three 'children' had grown. Eric, Cory, and Morgan all wore the pinched look of someone that has been made to suffer for way too long. Shawn and Angela were deep in conversation with Mr Feeny, who was also in town for the holiday, although he would be going to other relatives for the actual meal.

Jack nudged Topanga, who had a glazed look on her face. "Wha? Oh, I'm sorry, Jack. I'm not used to this many people in... so small a space."

He noticed that her eyes were starting to take on the look of a cornered animal. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Hearing him, Cory said quickly, "Yes, let's go for a walk."

Everyone under the age of 25 dove for sweaters and headed out of the door. "Great suggestion, Jack. I don't mind small spaces until that many people, who are all talking..." Topanga stopped. Her face was draining of all color.

"Long, slow breaths, honey," Angela said, looking concerned.

"Um, not to be a spoilsport, but where are we actually walking to?" Eric was all for the escaping from the relatives thing, but he did not think hiking in November was a good idea.

"Let's go to Chubbies!" Cory and Shawn exclaimed together.

"Didn't that place close down, like, after we left for college?" Angela wondered.

"Morgan, do you know?" Eric asked.

She shrugged. "If it's open, no one goes there anymore. My friends and I go to this coffee shop called Caffeine Express. It's like a cyber cafe'."

"Sounds interesting. How far is it from here?" 

"If we're walking, about 15 minutes."

"That's doable," Cory said.

"But Chubbies is like, 10 minutes from here! Are they in the same direction?" Topanga wondered.

"If they are, why don't we stop and see if it's open before walking to somewhere further."

With them walking briskly, the walk actually took around 7 minutes. They stared at what used to be their favorite hangout.

"It's a frickin' Chuck-E-Cheese!" Shawn said when he could finally speak. Inside the building, they could see what seemed to be hundreds of children running around the brightly colored place.

"One childhood memory, biting the dust," Eric remarked sadly. Then he brightened up and said, "Onward to Caffeine Express!"

"Just a thought, Morgan," Topanga said. "By any chance, is the owner of the cafe' around our age?"

"She's around Jack and Eric's age."

"I knew it!" Topanga said triumphantly. "Cory, what did you grow up watching on Saturday mornings? On cable?"

"Cartoon Express," Cory said slowly. Then the proverbial light bulb came on and he said, "Another 80's reference. I like it."

When they got to the cafe', there was a sign on the door that said, "Closed until Monday due to the holiday."

Everyone groaned. "After all of this walking, I wanted something warm." Angela said, as she blew on her hands to keep them warm. The temperature was dropping fast.

"I guess there's nothing left to do except head back home. Hopefully some of our relatives will be gone by the time we get there." Cory took Topanga's hand as they began walking back.

The other couples paired off, leaving Morgan walking in front of them. The walk didn't take a lot of time since by this time, the temperature and everyone's tiredness was getting to them. When they got back to the house, some of the cars that were there earlier were gone. They breathed a sigh of relief and went back into the house.

"How was your walk?" Mr Matthews said.

"Chilly." Cory took his and Topanga's sweaters and hung them up. Everyone began doing the same, as Mrs Matthews announced, "I have cocoa. Help yourselves, and then come join us in the living room."

Everyone did so, sitting in the places they had vacated earlier. "So, Cory, how's school this semester?" Mr Matthews asked. "George was telling us a little about the classes you are taking."

"They're fine. Actually getting a little easier, but I think it's because I have such a cool study partner." He and Topanga smiled at each other.

"And Shawn, how about you?"

"The same old. I'm declaring a major soon."

"What is it?"

"Yeah, Shawn, what is it?" Cory asked, turning to face his friend.

"I'm not telling yet. Wait and see."

"Oh, Eric, and how's the store doing?" Mrs Matthews asked.

"Great! Apparently, selling camping supplies is great experience for running an office supply place."

"I am so proud of you! Listen, you can take over the store when I retire," Mr Matthews said.

"I think Eric should go to graduate school. He can take classes in business." Mrs Matthews said.

"Can we plan my future a little later?" Eric interrupted. He said it playfully, but Jack could see that his beau was starting to get irritated at the thought that he couldn't plan his own future.

"Okay. Why don't we..." Cory's thought was interrupted by a deep yawn.

Everyone laughed. "I think that we're ready for bed. It has been a long day." Topanga stood up with a yawn, too. "We're going to get a hotel."       

"So are we," Shawn said.

"Wait a minute! Why do we have a big house if our family can't stay here?" Mrs Matthews stood up. "Cory and Topanga, you can take the guest room. Angela, you can stay in Morgan's room. The boys can stay in the den."

"Um, Mom, we really can stay at a hotel. It's no problem." Eric protested.

"You guys came to spend time together, and we're going to. Blankets are in the linen closet. I've already stacked up pillows and comforters in the den for you boys."

Defeated, everyone made their way to the various sleeping places. Cory taunted his brother and oldest friend when he got the chance.

"No nookie for you," he sang as they took their bags upstairs.

"Oh, like Topanga's going to let you get some under your parents' roof." Shawn smirked at him.

"I have a better chance for it than you do." Cory smiled smugly and went into the guest room and shut the door.

After Eric and Shawn set their suitcases in what used to be Cory and Eric's room, but was now Josh's, Eric said glumly, "He's right, you know."

"I know." Shawn knocked softly on Morgan's door. A sleepy looking Angela answered. 

"Good night, Angela," Shawn said softly.

"Good night, Shawn." They kissed before Angela closed the door. A dejected Shawn walked down the stairs. 

"This is going to be a long weekend, isn't it?" Shawn asked.

"Definitely."

Jack was in the den, contemplating the three neat piles of bedding. It had been two months since he had slept alone, and he could already tell that it wasn't something he looked forward to. He finally pulled out the sofa bed and climbed into the middle. When Shawn and Eric came in, he was staring at the ceiling, tired but not at all sleepy.

"Um, Jack, I think they were counting on two of us using the pullout. Namely, you and I," Shawn said.

"Not to be funny, but you are not on my preferred list of bed partners, Shawn. Why don't you take the couch?"

"Because I've seen how you and Eric sleep." Jack hoped the lighting was dim enough to hide his blush. "You sleep so curled up on each other that a blind person would know what was going on."

Jack sighed. "Okay, hop in." Shawn did so, taking care to stay on 'his' side of the bed. Eric brushed a kiss on Jack's lips before turning off the light and lying on the couch. For a while, they all laid there, silent, but not asleep. Finally Shawn said, "This sucks. I'm sleeping in Josh's room. Don't do anything I would do."

After he was gone, Eric climbed into the sofa bed. "Do you have an alarm?"

Jack frowned. "No, I was kinda hoping that the hotel would."

"Well, I can't risk falling asleep on here."

"What if you tell them that the couch was too uncomfortable?"

"We really do sleep curled up together, even when we start out apart."

"True. But just, lay here for a while, okay?"

They cuddled until Jack fell asleep. Eric went back on the couch and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"How did everyone sleep?"

Everyone replied, "Fine," although their long faces belied that statement. The only people who looked like that statement might be true were Josh, who was happily playing in his high chair, and Morgan, who was listening to her headphones at a level loud enough to make her ears bleed.

After breakfast, Mrs Matthews shooed everyone out of the kitchen, saying "I need space to prepare the turkey!"

"May I help?" Topanga asked. "I want to become a better cook."

"I would like to help too." Angela announced.

"Why don't we make it a girl thing? Morgan, would you like to help?"

Morgan sighed. "Sure, why not?" She pulled her headphones off.

"You men can go and watch football or whatever it is that men watch on Thanksgiving."

"The parade's on!" Cory exclaimed and ran into the living room.

"Actually, I have a favor. Can you run to the store and pick up a few items for me? I always forget something."

"Okay, Mom." Eric took the list from her and went to grab his keys.

"I'll ride with you," Shawn volunteered.

"I will too," Jack said.

Cory came back into the kitchen. "If you are all going, I might as well go too."

"You could stay and watch the parade with me," Mr Matthews said, as he picked Josh up put of the high chair.

"Dad, you know you'll turn to the game as soon as my back is turned. Anyway, I'll be right back." 

The guys got into the car. As Eric turned the engine, he said, "Just for the record, how did you sleep?"

"How did I know that Josh still doesn't sleep through the night? When he woke up, he started throwing toys at me until I picked him up." Shawn groaned.

"And then he wouldn't let you put him down," Cory said wisely. "Mom says it's a phase we all went through."

"Well, how did you sleep, Cory? I recall that you made a certain taunt last night."

"How did I know that Topanga would have a hang up about my parents hearing us?"

"I believe the correct phrase is, I told you so," Shawn laughed.

"Well, I slept horribly," Jack said. "I tossed and turned all night."

"Ditto," Eric said. "I think there might be an emergency at my store after dinner."

"You wouldn't skip out on the rest of us, would you?" Cory asked.

"I'm getting no sleep! I'm a desperate man."

"You're going to tell them tonight, aren't you?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Cory, did you talk to Dad?"

"Yep. I told him about this commitment ceremony that Topanga and I went to, and all he said was I hope they didn't receive too many toasters."

"Okay, that means nothing to me. Let's hope Morgan had better success with Mom."

As they went into the store, Eric turned to Jack. "You seemed to be asleep when when I got out of bed."

"I rolled over and when you weren't there, I woke up and really couldn't get back to sleep."

"I know. And that couch is not back-friendly." Eric stretched and cracked his back.

"Well, after tonight if it doesn't work out, we'll at least be in a comfortable bed." Jack smiled tiredly. 

"Pessimist." He playfully punched Jack on the shoulder. "We'd better get going on this list. Mom will be sending out a search party before long."

They gathered the items on the list, not an easy task because all of the other shoppers wanted the exact same items. After a hurried call home to ask about a substitution, they gathered everything and stood in line. There were at least 20 people in front of them. Cory and Shawn threw their things in the shopping cart. "Okay, we'll be in the car. Eric, can we have the keys?"

"No. You have to suffer with the rest of us." Eric laughed wildly.

As they stood there, a girl came bounding up to the group. "Eric? Hi, I'm Teri. We used to go out in high school?"

Eric vaguely remembered a girl named Teri, but she didn't look like that in high school. "Um, yeah. It's nice to see you again."

"How long are you in town? I'm just here for the weekend, you know, relatives and all."

"Me too."

"Did you want to get together?"

Eric blinked. He was so out of practice that he hadn't noticed her obvious interest. "Actually, I'm seeing someone." Looking at Jack, who nodded slightly, he took Jack's hand. "This is my beau, Jack."

She looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "Oh. Nice to meet you, Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Teri."

"Well, have a good weekend, Eric." She walked away, and to all of the guys' credit, not one of them checked out of her ample charms.

"Well, that was interesting. Was she the one with a kid?" Jack asked.

"Nah, I think she was the one who wrote the `Shallow' song." Shawn replied.

"Oh, I thought she was Feeny's niece." Cory said.

"You're all wrong. But I don't remember her at all."

They finally made it to the front of the line, paid for the items and got out of the store an hour after they had entered it.

In the car, they turned on the radio. A new song was on. 

"What kinds of lyrics are these? Hit me? Who wants to be hit?" Cory asked, annoyed.

"Don't stress over it. It's probably going to be a one-hit wonder." Shawn sat back and put his boots on Jack's seat in front of him. One accidentally kicked Jack in the head.

"Ow! Are you trying to knock the sense out of my head?"

"Oh, there's some in there?" Shawn said innocently. Jack turned around and slapped Shawn's boots off. 

As they pulled back up to the house, they noticed that the cars that were there last night were back again. "Man, is there no escaping from the hordes of relatives?" Cory moaned as he went into the house. 

"Apparently not." Eric said, as they went into the kitchen. They dropped the bags of groceries onto the kitchen counter. 

"Apparently not what?" Angela asked as she began unloading groceries.

"The relatives are multiplying." Shawn said, as he came in and attempted to steal an apple destined to become apple pie. Topanga slapped his hand. "Go eat potato chips! Look, everything should be done in a couple of hours. The men are in the living room, watching one of many football games."

"All right!" Shawn exclaimed. The men all ran into the living room and took seats. As they watched the game, the women finished cooking and started setting up the table. "Guys, you have a thirty minute warning," Mrs Matthews called out. "The food should be done then."

As the game ended, the men started washing their hands. While they were waiting, Eric cornered Morgan.

"What did Mom say?"

"About what?" He shot her a look, and she said, "Oh! Um, she said if they were happy, that should be all that mattered."

"Thanks," Eric said gratefully. He patted her shoulder and went back into the living room. As he passed Jack, he murmured, "All systems are go."

"Okay." Jack stood up and followed Eric upstairs to Josh's room. At the moment, Josh was sleeping peacefully. 

Jack turned to face Eric. "So, do you want to tell them right after dinner?"

"I was kinda hoping to tell them before, because I won't be able to eat because of nervousness."

"You? Won't be able to eat?" Jack laughed.

"Hey!" Unable to resist, Eric kissed Jack briefly. "Let's tell them now. We'll pull them into a room and just..."

"There you two are!" Mr Matthews came in the room. "Amy's been calling for ages. Grab Josh, would you?"

Jack went over to Josh's crib and lifted him out. Instead of being cranky at being woken up, he cooed in Jack's arms.

"Let's head downstairs," Mr Matthews said, throwing an arm around the boys. They exchanged a look of worry before walking down.

Everyone was already gathered around the table. "Where are all the other relatives?"

"They're eating over Nana BooBoo's this year. They just came over here to watch the game."

As they were seated at the table, Mr Matthews said, "I wanted to try something different this year. I got the idea from one of my employees. We're going to go around the table and tell what we are grateful for this year."

Jack was surprised. He had mentioned his family's tradition in passing to Mr Matthews at the store the past summer, but he didn't think that Mr Matthews would remember that. 

"Why don't we start with you, Morgan?" Mrs Matthews said.

"Okay. Um, I'm grateful for my family, friends, and change, because change is good."

"Care to clarify that, Morgan?" Mrs Matthews asked.

"No."

"Okay. Cory, you're next."

"I'm grateful for my parents, because you guys really supported me this year. For Topanga, for loving me. For Morgan, Eric and Josh, because family is forever, and for my friends, here and absent. And I'm also thankful for change, because even when it's unexpected, it's great!" Cory shot Eric a pointed look.

"All right, Topanga?"

"I'm going to second what Cory said. And I support change all of the way," Topanga declared, as she shot a look at Eric also.

"Moving on... Shawn?"

"I'm grateful to you, Mr and Mrs Matthews, for letting me know that family is born in the heart."

"That's beautiful, Shawn," Angela said admiringly.

"I know," he grinned. "Also, I'm grateful to everyone around the table. And while some changes can be bad, other ones are totally good."

"There's a theme here," Mr Matthews said. 

"I'll go next," Angela said. "I'm grateful to Shawn, because he helped me and my father reconnect. To Cory and Topanga, and Mr and Mrs Matthews, for showing me that marriage is alive and well in the 21st century. To Jack and Eric, for being the people they are. And also to change- may it be a constant."

"I guess I'm next," Mrs Matthews said. "I'm grateful to Alan, for love and laughter. For my children, the four I gave birth to and the four I didn't, and although change is good, I wish one thing will never change- I hope we remain as close as we are right now."

Everyone cried, "Hear, hear," and laughed.

"Okay Alan, you're on."

"I liked yours so much, Amy, I'll think I'll steal it. I'm thankful for everything that we have and for my family and friends."

"I guess I'm up," Eric said. To his surprise, his voice was calm and steady. He grabbed Jack's hand under the table. "I have a lot to be thankful for this year. My parents, for getting me through 17 years of school without a nervous breakdown. To my brothers and sister, for not ganging up and beating me when they got the chance.  For friends, old and new. For my job, because money is nice."

"Are you going to add something else?" Cory asked, prompting him.

"Hold on Cory, I'm getting there."

"Well, get there all ready, I'm ready for turkey!"

"All right! I'm especially thankful for change, because without it, I wouldn't have found the person who makes my life complete- my beau, Jack." He stopped and waited tensely.

The room was completely silent.

"Jack didn't say what he was grateful for yet," Morgan pointed out.

Everyone turned to face her.

"What? I'm hungry, too! Chop chop!"

"Um, that's great, Eric," Mrs Matthews said unconvincingly.

"Yes, great," Mr Matthews said in the same monotone.

After another period of silence, Topanga said softly, "Jack, what are you thankful for?"

Her kindness and attempt to defuse the situation was too much for Eric, and he got up and left the table. Jack followed right behind him. Mr and Mrs Matthews also got up and left.

The remaining people at the table stared at each other in amazement. "That... did not go well," Angela said. 

"That's the understatement of the year," Morgan said. "Do you think that we should wait for them to start eating?"

"Let's give them five minutes. Then we chow down," Cory said decisively.

"Cory!" Topanga protested.

"What? I was going to say a minute, but I thought that was too short."

So they waited there in silence, hoping that the conflict would end soon.

Eric was up again in Josh's room. He had pulled his journal out of his backpack and was writing furiously. When Jack came in, he looked briefly, then continued writing. When he finished, he said, "I'd rather they had yelled, or been angry. I can't stand that fake approval, like pity."

Jack sat down next to him. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, and not just because you'll take the car." His attempt at a joke made Jack smile. Even when he was feeling down, Eric still tried to make Jack feel better. 

For a while, they sat there on the bed. They started when someone knocked on the door. Mr Matthews poked his head in. "Can we come in?"

"It's your house," Eric replied flatly.

Mr and Mrs Matthews came in and sat on the bed with Eric and Jack. "We wanted to say we were sorry about the way we reacted. It's just that we were surprised." Mrs Matthews took Eric's hand. "You know that we'll support you, always."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mr Matthews asked.

"There wasn't anything to tell until four months ago. It's a long story," Eric answered honestly.

"Why don't we talk some more after dinner?" Mrs Matthews suggested. "If we don't go soon, there won't be any food left."

They trooped down the stairs and came back into the dining room. The food was still untouched, although Josh was chewing on a biscuit.

"Let's eat," Mr Matthews said simply. 

Everyone loaded up plates and proceed to pick at their food. No one really ate except for Josh, who was immune to the tension still in the air. Finally, Cory, Angela, and Jack threw down their napkins and said simultaneously, "May I be excused?"

Mrs Matthews sighed. "Go ahead. Maybe we'll come back and eat later." She, too, left the table. She took Josh with her. Shawn and Topanga excused their selves next, which left Eric, Morgan, and Mr Matthews.

"May I ask a question? Dad, are you going to rip Eric a new one?"

Mr Matthews choked on the bite of turkey he was attempting to swallow. "Morgan!"

"Look Dad, either you're okay with everything, or you're not. But making Eric suffer while you decide- that's not fair."

"Morgan, your brother and I have already talked. No one's ripping anything."

"Then why do you have the same expression on your face that you did after I told you I had gotten my navel pierced?"

"You got what?" Eric interrupted.

"I've had it forever, Eric. I think I told you about earlier. But anyway," she stood up and flipped her top up. She had a silver hoop with a red jewel on it right at the top of her bellybutton. 

"How did you get that? I thought that you have to be at least eighteen." Eric wondered.

Morgan looked shamefaced. "I knew this guy, who worked at a piercing salon. He told me that if I came in and mentioned his name, they'd give me a good discount. They didn't card me."

"And of course, you didn't volunteer that you're only fourteen," Eric added wickedly.

"Hey, I thought we were talking about you. Dad, don't be mad, okay? And now I'm done." She tossed her napkin on the table and added, "I'm going to Tracey's in a few."

"Do I have the number?" Mr Matthews asked.

"I'll write it on the corkboard. Again." She ran off, leaving Eric and Mr Matthews alone at the table.

"Is this really what you want, son?" Mr Matthews laid down his fork. Even though he made a valiant attempt, his plate was three quarters full.

"You know, Dad, I think for the first time, this is really what I want."

"Good." He ruffled Eric's hair, an old gesture. "Are you finished with your plate?"

"As finished as I'm going to get right now." Eric stood up and took his plate into the kitchen. After he put it into the refrigerator, he went off to find where everyone was. Topanga and Cory were in the guest bedroom, asleep. Angela and Shawn were in Morgan's bedroom, also asleep, and Jack was stretched out on the couch in the den, eyes closed but obviously awake.

"Scoot." Jack moved his legs to allow Eric to sit next to him.

"Well, this didn't suck as hard as I thought it would," Eric said thoughtfully.

"What were you expecting?"

"Crockery thrown. Screams of, 'get out!' Or people fainting."

"Sorry about that," Jack said dryly.

"It's okay. I blame myself." Jack hit him with one of the pillows next to the couch.

"So, do you want to stay or would you rather go home?" Eric asked.

"I'd rather see this through. You only get one set of parents." When Jack fell silent, Eric knew that he was thinking about his father, Chet.

"You know what? I think my father would have been happy," Jack said. A soft smile played on the edges of his mouth.

"I'm sure he would have."

Later, after everyone recovered from the small amount of turkey (and drama), they went back for seconds. This time, they gathered in the kitchen and ate happily. 

"I still want to know what Jack is grateful for," Topanga asked.

He blushed and said, "I'm grateful for everything that happened this year- the good and the bad."

"That's it? No specific events or people?" Cory asked.

"And for everyone I know." To illustrate the fact that he was done, he took a big forkful of cranberry jelly. Despite of what Eric said about it, he liked it.

"I'm sorry everyone has to run off so fast!" Mrs Matthews said, after lunch Sunday, which consisted of turkey sandwiches.

"My store has to be open because of the after Thanksgiving sales." Eric wolfed down a remaining sandwich.

"And I have exams, as usual, Mom," Cory said. 

"I have the same problem as Cory." Shawn seconded.

"Well, we'll get together for Christmas, right?" Mrs Matthews asked hopefully.

Eric and Jack exchanged looks. "Actually, Jack is going home, and I'm going with him. But I'll be here for New Years'."

"Same for me, Mom. Topanga's mom wants us in Pittsburg." Cory smiled sheepishly.

"We're flying to Dad's," Angela said.

"This house will be empty!" Morgan said. "Maybe we should go on vacation then, Mom."

"Okay. And we'll pay for this how?"

"That's you and Dad's problem."

Everyone laughed as they began gathering up suitcases. "Make sure you tell Dad bye for us," Cory said.

"I will. Actually, he gave me these." She passed out six envelopes. "I have been instructed not to let you open them until you leave."

They all hugged Mrs Matthews and prepared to leave. "See you New Years'!" They shouted.

"Bye! Call when you get home!"

They caravanned, with Shawn and Angela leading and Eric and Jack bringing up the rear. As soon as they got on the road, Eric turned on the radio. This time, the song playing was acceptable to both of them. 

"Take on me, take me on, I'll be gone, eeeee!" Eric shrieked the last line.

"Okay, what?" Jack looked at him.

Eric shrugged. "I don't know the last line. I don't think anyone outside of dogs know."

"Okay."

They drove and made it home in good time. Eric called while Jack unloaded the car.

"No, we haven't opened the letters yet- we just got in the house! Yeah, I will. Okay, love you Mom, bye."

Eric hung up and sat down next to Jack, who was turning his letter over in his hand. "Why don't we open them now?"

As they started tearing theirs open, Shawn emerged from his bedroom. "Are you off the phone? I still have to call Mrs Matthews."

"Yes, we're finished. Listen, did you open your letter yet?"

"We opened ours in the car." Shawn picked up the phone and started dialing.

Jack pulled out a single page note. _Dear Jack, thanks again for coming. I think you are a good influence to Eric. Keep being good to our son, and keep loving him. Love, Mr and Mrs Matthews._

"Man," Jack said. "Powerful but simple. What's yours say?"

"It won't come true if you tell."

"What?"

"Trust me on this." Eric looked over at him. "You know, you don't have to tell your parents if you don't want to. I mean, they are still paying for your education."

"If they can't accept who I am, then sorry for them. I meant what I said at the table." They smiled and reached for the other's hand.

Shawn hung up the phone. "Well, I'm heading over Angela's. See you later."

As they watched him leave, a collective light bulb came on in their heads.

"We're alone..." Jack started.

"And he's going to be gone for awhile. And I'm not actually necessary at the store today."

They ran to the bedroom. "Last one in puts the tie on the door!"

END 

========================================================================

Hey! For all of those who reviewed this, thanks bunches! Your feedback makes me weep with passion (or is that my lack of Prozac? Never mind)! For those of you keeping track, the songs used above are "Fly", by Sugar Ray, "Nothin' My Love Can Fix" by Joey Lawrence, "... One More Time" by Britney Spears, and "Take On Me" by Ah-Ha! If you have questions or suggestions, catch me on the e-mail addy up above. If you're still keeping track, this is the second in the Food series. Next up is "Peppermint Milk", "Fluffernutter", and "Open Doors". Thanks again!


End file.
